


Sakitnya tuh di sini...

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt - Cinta digantung, Some Humor, Week 5 - Hari Para Humoris, hati meraung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Sakitnya tuh di sini .....Untuk #Haikyuu!!PairParade2018





	Sakitnya tuh di sini...

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Mencoba receh tapi gagal .... :'(  
> Semoga bisa tetap menghibur.... happy reading

 

Lagu dangdut dari warung Bang Ukai tengah menggema. Musik ajep-ajep yang ramai dan lirik pendek yang sebetulnya agak bagaimana begitu tapi entah kenapa enak di telinga, membuat siapa pun yang berada dalam radius sepuluh meter ikut berjoget seru. Tak terkecuali penghuni kamar kost nomor 8. Daichi yang tengah mengerjakan tugas tampak menggoyangkan kepala, sambil sesekali ikut melantunkan lirik-lirik dari lagu yang tengah diputar. Tetsurou dan Kotarou yang sekamar dengannya jangan ditanya. Mereka malah asyik mendramatisasi lagu tersebut.

“Sakitnya tuh di sini, di dalam hatiku….” Tetsurou mengarahkan sisir di depan mulutnya, matanya terpejam dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk dada bagian kiri.

“Sakitnya tuh di sini, melihat kau selingkuh….” Giliran Koutarou—yang menjadikan ujung gagang sapu sebagai pelantang—menyanyikan liriknya.

Daichi sempat melirik sekilas, atensi beralih dari buku paket setebal 300 halaman ukuran A4 pada dua temannya yang bernyanyi nista. Jari telunjuk dan jari jempol beradu di pangkal hidung. Kepala bergeleng-geleng. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, tak rela mengulas senyum tapi sudah kadung melengkung. Daichi lantas mengigit bibir menahan tawa yang—sepertiga kesal, sepertiga maklum dan sepertiganya lagi formalitas. Formalitas sebagai kawan tak senasib tapi sepenanggungan. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Dibisa-bisakan saja.

Sementara dua sohib kental sejak SMP—yang mengaku kembar ketemu gede—itu makin terlarut dalam aksi mendramatisasi lagu dangdut yang sedang hits, ketukan di pintu kamar kos-kosan membuat Daichi beranjak dari meja belajarnya.

“Ya, ya, sebentar,” sahutnya tatkala ketukan di pintu terdengar kembali.

Daichi membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah bernyanyi dan berjoget nista dengan kostum tak kalah nista—kaus buntung putih, boxer pendek merah marun dan biru muda. Pintu ikut menjadi bagian yang mendramatisasi peristiwa selanjutnya. Sebab dua orang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi mahasiswa dan yang salah satunya merupakan adik tingkat Daichi di Fakultas Teknik Sipil, sedang terpana melihat kelakuan kakak tingkat mereka yang di mana-mana terkenal gesreknya. Keduanya tengah membawa satu keranjang berisikan hasil pertanian—sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan—dan beberapa kardus kecil lain. Sepertinya paket bulanan dari kampung untuk para mahasiswa yang indekos di kos-kosan yang dihuni oleh ketiganya.

Daichi awalnya tak menyadari keadaan itu. Lantas menyapa dengan santai. “Oh! Kenma, Keiji! Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Mendengar nama pujaan disebutkan oleh sahabat tapi tak setia kawan mereka, baik Koutarou dan Tetsurou segera berhenti menyanyi dan berjoged dengan mata yang terbeliak lebar. Keduanya menatap horor ke depan pintu. Mendadak latar belakang tempat seolah diguyur badai hujan salju. Keceriaan dan kegilaan yang tadi menguar langsung menghilang digantikan senyap yang mencekam. Koutarou dan Tetsurou membeku di tempat masing-masing.

Daichi melirik ke belakang bahu. Oh! Sekarang dia tahu.

Keiji berdeham sebentar, membuat fokus Daichi kembali ke depan pintu di mana kedua adik tingkat pujaan hati dari kedua sahabatnya berdiri.

“Maaf mengganggu, Kak. Tadi saya dan Kenma dititipi sama Bang Keishin untuk membawakan paket-paket berikut untuk Kakak-kakak sekalian.”

Kenma meletakkan keranjang berisi hasil panen ke hadapan Daichi. Keiji juga menurunkan dua buah kardus dengan label bertuliskan nama kedua kakak tingkatnya, ‘UNTUK KOUTAROU’ dan ‘UNTUK TETSUROU’.  
Setelahnya mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala. “Permisi,” ujar keduanya serempak. Keduanya pun berlalu dari sana.

Koutarou dan Tetsurou terduduk dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipi bak air terjun.

…

“Kagak setia kawan lu, Bro!” amuk Tetsurou begitu tersadar setelah lima belas menit berada dalam kondisi blank. Air matanya masih berlinangan.

“Keiji gue … gebetan gue…,” tangis Koutarou sambil sesenggukkan. Tangannya memeluk erat bantal berbentuk burung hantu kesayangannya sejak dari zaman SD.

“Kalian berdua jangan lebay deh.”

Tetsurou dan Koutarou mendelik. “Lu gak tahu perasaan kita sih, Bro! Sakit ini Bro, sakit!” ujar keduanya serempak sembari menunjuk ke arah jantung mereka berada.

Daichi menyembunyikan senyum simpatik dari balik kepalan tangannya. Agak miris juga kalau tahu bagaimana kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Sayang masih bertepuk sebelah tangan—alias yang dianggap sebagai gebetan sepertinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada kedua sahabatnya. Belum. Mungkin. Entahlah.

Daichi tak berani mereka-reka. Masih ingat sewaktu ia dulu berada pada kondisi yang sama dengan kedua sobatnya itu. Koutarou dan Tetsurou masih misuh-misuh.

“Gebetan, sih gebetan, Bro. Tapi masakan kalian berdua gak memperjuangkan? Deketin kek gitu, cari tahu Kenma sama Keiji demennya apaan. Jangan cuma jadi secret admirer doang.”

Koutarou dan Tetsurou segera menghapus air mata mereka. Keduanya segera mendekap Daichi. “BRO, IDE LU BRILIAN BRO!!!”

Dan keduanya segera ngacir untuk melakukan saran yang Daichi berikan. Daichi berkedip beberapa kali saat pintu kamar kos mereka menutup. Agak terbengong sebentar sebelum jangkrik yang entah dari mana mulai mengerik krik krik dan membuat Daichi tersadar.

“Aku sebaiknya kembali menyelesaikan laporanku.”

…

Target pertama bernama Kozume Kenma, kembang di antara pejantan di Fakultas Teknik Sipil. Dibilang kembang karena yang bersangkutan manisnya melebihi gulali. Meski kalau disandingkan dengan makanan, doi lebih mirip pudding caramel ketimbang gulali. Lembut, manis, nyeeeessss sekali. Tetsurou cinta mati sejak pandangan mereka bertemu di rangkaian kegiatan ospek.

Sementara target kedua, Akaashi Keiji, kembang pujaan di Fakultas Kedokteran. Cantiknya membuat Koutarou belingsatan. Bahkan kembang desa yang juga keponakan Bang Keishin, Shimizu Kiyoko, yang sempat bikin satu desa geger sembah sujud di hadapan keluarga Ukai untuk meminang sang dewi, kalah sama kecantikannya Keiji. Tapi cuma di mata Koutarou doang, dia mengaku kalau dia jadi belok karena terpesona sama kecantikannya Keiji. Ibarat kata, Keiji itu kayak permen apel, eksotis, cantik dan manis. Jangan tanya lagi alasan kenapa Koutarou tergila-gila sama Keiji.

Keduanya menempati kamar kosan Bang Keishin di lantai dua. Dikenal sebagai anak-anak yang rajin dan sopan. Yang jelas tidak belok.

“Keiji, kenapa?”

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak apa-apa. Cuma nggak habis pikir kenapa Kak Daichi bisa sekamar sama dua orang itu.”

Kenma menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya mengambil segenggam kacang goreng dari dalam stoples dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sedikit-sedikit. “Dengar dari Kak Koushi, pacarnya Kak Daichi, katanya mereka itu sahabatnya dari zaman SMP.”

Keiji meminum kola dari gelasnya dengan tenang. “Kamu sudah tahu kabarnya belum?”

Sebelah alis Kenma terangkat. “Soal Kak Tetsurou suka sama aku?” Keiji mengangguk. “Sudah tapi aku nggak nanggepin. Aku ke sini bukan buat pacaran. Kau sendiri sudah tahu juga nggak?”

Keiji ikut mengambil kacang goreng dan memakannya. “Sudah. Sejak zaman ospek sih. Sudah lima bulan aku dikuntit. Tapi Kak Koutarou cuma cengengesan doang pas ketangkap basah. Kupikir dia cuma main-main saja. Jadi, kubiarkan.”

“Kayaknya memang nggak perlu dimasukin ke hati.”

“Iya. Cuekin saja.”

“Kalau mereka serius gimana?”

Keiji menelan kunyahan terakhir di mulutnya. “Nggak tahu juga, Kenma. Kayak yang kamu bilang, aku ke sini juga bukan buat pacaran.”

Kenma mengangguk-angguk. “Kak Tetsurou ganteng sih. Sayang kelakuannya begitu.”

“Kamu suka sama Kak Tetsurou?”

Kenma menggeleng. “Entah. Lucu saja punya kakak tingkat yang unik kayak dia. Meski kadang nyebelinnya kuadrat dipangkatin lagi sampai empat kali.”

Kening Keiji berkerut. “Hitungan macam apa itu?”

Kenma mengedikkan bahu. Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Lalu kembali larut dalam tugas masing-masing. Keiji dengan laporannya, Kenma dengan konsol game di tangannya. keduanya lalu menoleh bersamaan, saling bertatapan.

“Kau memikirkan hal yang sama, Kenma?”

Kenma mengangguk. Lalu atensi mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

…  
End?

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran rexa terima dengan senang hati.  
> Sampai jumap di fic lainnya.   
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
